degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
I'll Be Missing You
I'll Be Missing You is the seventh episode of Season 14. It aired on December 9, 2014. Main Plot Zoë celebrates her 16th birthday the same day that the Power Cheer squad holds a bake sale. After getting wishes from the squad, someone gives her a package with a doll dressed as a power cheer squad member. As everyone walked away, she noticed string and pulled. She learns that someone knows she is behind Degrassi nudes. Later, she receives a text wanting her to quit the squad, causing her to think of excuses to quit the squad. However after the girls give her a present, she ignores the text. During Power Cheer practice, the members of the team get a threatening text telling them to kick Zoë off the team or their nude Oomfchat scheme will be exposed to the school. Sub Plot Miles skips school, which worries Winston and he says something to Tristan about how Miles had been good in school in the past and had changed since they had started dating. Tristan talks to Miles who makes excuses. When he doesn't show to help present their project for Mr. Perino, Tristan finds Miles was at home doing pot. Tristan approaches Winston and Frankie about the matter and they decide to hold an intervention. Third Plot Dallas arrived to class and learned that Alli has been accepted to Cambridge, in England. He's upset about it so later in the weight room he asks Drew for advice. He is overheard by Shay who offered her advice. After school, Dallas and Alli were at the Dot and he talks to her about a romantic date he planned, which included them spending the night in a hotel. Alli turns that part down, her saying that she wasn't ready to have sex with him. The next day Dallas, Drew, and Shay were all back in the weight room. Dallas fills Drew in. Shay overhears and she begins to talk to him about it. Dallas just said that she needed to mind her own business. After he apologizes, she begins to flirt with him, and is caught by Alli. Instead of staying with Shay, he left. After class he stops Alli so they can talk. Dallas tells Alli that he feels that Alli is afraid of commitment and that they wouldn't remain together. Alli tells him that he's wrong that she believes in him and that she believed that sex ruined her previous relationships. Later that day, they are in the hotel room working on a highlight reel of his hockey days before engaging in a pillow fight. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song, I'll Be Missing You, by Puff Daddy, Faith Evans and 112. *Zoë celebrates her 16th birthday during shooting. *Shay has a crush on Dallas. *Miles Hollingsworth III is using pot. |-| Gallery= File:Dallas_IBMS.jpg 89iiuiouiouiouio.png 899uuiuiiuuio.png 89uoiuiouiouiou8.png ouiuiouiuio8898.png Triles and Mr Hollingsworth.jpg Seniors gang.jpg Dallas and Drew.jpg Zoë and Grace.jpg Tristan Hush.jpg degrassi-1407-tristan1.jpg degrassi-1407-triles1.jpg degrassi-1407-tristan4.jpg degrassi-1407-miles1-580.jpg degrassi-1407-tristan2.jpg degrassi-1407-zoe3.jpg degrassi-1407-dallas2.jpg alli-walk-in.jpg dallasmfg.jpg dallas-shay.jpg make-up.jpg grace-zoe.jpg oomfchat.jpg presentation.jpg triles-intervention.jpg tristan-winston.jpg Snapshot 10 (23-07-2015 1-05 PM).png Snapshot 11 (23-07-2015 1-05 PM).png Snapshot 12 (23-07-2015 1-05 PM).png Ouiiouuiouio.png 78iuuoiuo.png |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo: Zoë *Teennick Promo: Tristan |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Amanda Arcuri as Lola Pacini *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Reiya Downs as Shay Powers *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas *Nikki Gould as Grace Cardinal *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Andre Kim as Winston Chu *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton *Sara Waisglass as Frankie Hollingsworth *Niamh Wilson as Jack Jones Guest Starring *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino *John Ralston as Miles Hollingsworth II Supporting Cast *Kataem O'Connor as Kid |-| Quotes= *Doll: "I know about Degrassi nudes." *Zoë : "We need to shut down Degrassi nudes." Grace: "No hello nice shirt?" Zoë: "Hello, nice shirt" Grace: "Liar. *Tristan: "When did you notice this behavior?" Winston: "When he started dating you." *Tristan: "I am nothing but a good influence on him!" Winston: "Says you..." *Tristan: "I am not the problem and you are wrong because there is no problem with Miles!" (Miles doesn't show up for class and his presentation with Tristan.) Winston: "Looks like you have a problem now." *Miles: "Want some?" |-| Featured Music= *''"You Want It-I Want It"'' by Onili *''"Come Awake"'' The Lower 48 *''"The Derriere Song"'' by Hipjoint (Feat. Ezme) |-| Links= *Watch I'll Be Missing You on YouTube *Watch I'll Be Missing You on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 14 Category:Season 14 Episodes